


johntober 2019

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: a collection of (i hope) 31 drabbles centered around johnny. for the johnny fic fest.





	1. tried to fake a smile

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: confetti

the moment the clock struck midnight, ten called him. his screen lit up with the younger’s photo plastered on it and the option to answer; not that there is any other option when it comes to ten. 

he put on his best smile and answered. ten was as beautiful as ever, if not even more. his skin was glowing, his hair shiny as it fell just above his eyes. it was the perfect length for johnny to pull at. 

before he could even greet the thai, ten’s boisterous voice boomed through the silent room:

_ “happy birthday, hyung!” _

johnny smiled sadly at the younger, his heart tightening at the sight of his boyfriend’s face. he was so far away, yet if he tried to imagine it, he could pretend he was right next to him. but he wasn’t. 

_ “what’s it like being an old man?” _ ten asked, placing his hand under his chin and resting it on the table that stood in front of him. his phone balanced with the added weight on the wooden surface. 

“i’m one year older than you, love. doesn’t that make you an old man too?” he joked, his sad smile turning teasing for just a moment. 

even with the awful quality of the video, johnny could still see how the younger’s cheeks turned bright red. he stumbled upon his words as he tried to tell him to shut up. 

“you’re cute.” it slipped out so naturally from johnny’s mouth, but the result was the same as always: a flustered ten trying, and failing, to change the subject.

_ “d-did yongie bake you a cake?” _

johnny had to hide a chuckle behind his hand. “he didn’t yet. but he’s been acting stranger than usual today so i guess he is preparing me a surprise.”

_ “haha, a surprise y-you say?” _he sounded nervous, as if he was scared of revealing a secret johnny wasn’t supposed to know. 

“what the hell are you planning, baby?” 

_ “nothing!” _ten said, his voice high-pitched and totally guilty of something. 

“tennie,” johnny sighed and watched with fond eyes as ten looked down before picking something up from his desk. he grinned at johnny as he threw a bunch of confetti, all sizes and colors, in the air.

he began to sing _ happy birthday _ in english, switching half-way through to korean and then finishing it with the chinese version. 

johnny watched the way the colored paper fell down on ten’s shoulders, some ending up in his dark hair, some behind his glasses, some on top of the phone’s camera. it was beautiful, but johnny couldn’t push away the feeling of loneliness, the way his heart strings pulled at being far from his boyfriend, his soulmate, his only love. 

he wiped the unshed tears before ten could see them, and with the same small yet fond smile he told ten he loved him. 


	2. evening star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2: starry night

ten thinks that johnny is made out of star particles, of constellation spread across his beautiful skin, scars adorning his body; of galaxies hidden in his eyes and the warmth of the sun beneath his skin and in his smile. 

ten is sure that his best friend is out of this world, a part of the vast and beautiful outer space. a comet that fell down on earth and is now looking for his way back home. a star that shines brightly and stunningly in the dark world he’s stuck in. an evening star that stayed by ten’s side, no matter how much he must’ve missed his true home. 

it’s obvious in the morning, when johnny wakes up before ten but pretends to be asleep once the younger stirs awake. his face is still swollen with sleep, pillow lines on his cheeks making him look even more like a galaxy of dreams that become reality, of dreams that stay only an idea. 

johnny is ten’s universe, his love for the elder always expanding and taking more space than there is in the macrocosm. the totality of space has room for the adoration he holds for johnny, because while johnny is a starry night, speckled with galaxies and planets and silence and infinity, he still circles around ten. ten is placed in the middle of his existence, just as johnny is the sun in the middle of ten’s universe. 

it’s complicated, but they make it work. 

the younger leans in to press a kiss on johnny’s lips, watching with a smile as the brunet pretends to wake up as well. “morning, baby,” he whispers against ten’s lips, pulling him down in his arms. 

“good morning, my universe.”


	3. all ends with beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3: clover

when johnny was five, he found a four-leaf clover in his grandparents’ garden. he begged and begged his grandpa to help him preserve it and not even one day later, he became the proud owner of a four-leaf clover covered in pink resin. 

he never left home without it. wherever johnny was, the clover followed, hidden in his backpack. 

it may have been because of the clover that he found his friends, but he’s not sure. it may have been just fate. 

first, he met taeil in his last year of kindergarten. contrary to popular belief, it was johnny who was the shy one, hiding behind the big tree and watching from afar as taeil swung higher and higher before jumping in the sand pit and laughing loudly. 

they became inseparable when taeil hurt his hand and johnny gave him one of his bandaids, a black one covered in dogs. 

the second ones were yuta and taeyong. they met on the first day of middle school and for some reason they just  _ clicked _ . they helped each other with anything they could, taeyong going as far as stealing five dollars from his mom’s purse to get johnny the new plushie he wanted. 

he stopped making new friends until high school came. there, he found himself drawn to doyoung and jaehyun and kun and sicheng, all four of them in his english class, though only jaehyun could hold a proper conversation with him. 

johnny took it upon himself to teach the remaining of his friends his native language. 

during those four years of tutoring, mark and lucas came along. mark brought his fetus friends with him, four boys, only one year younger than mark himself. jaemin, jeno, donghyuck and renjun all brought a new, much more colorful part to their already varied group. 

renjun was witty, jaemin witter, and donghyuck, somehow, dethroned them with his wittiness. jeno, on the other hand, was as shy as johnny was before he met taeil. he was reserved and stayed close to renjun, hiding behind the much smaller boy. 

doyoung adopted him minutes after meeting him, but that’s another story. 

johnny had no idea when dejun or kunhang arrived. they appeared out of nowhere one day in college, laughing loudly at a dumb joke lucas said and johnny just… never questioned it. a few days later, their boyfriend materialized in the group too. he was just as extroverted, even funnier than sicheng when he got drunk and started roasting whoever he could see. 

they became best friends in less than a week, kunhang asking the elder for help on his math problems, the tutoring session turning into a lesson on how to make the perfect sexual innuendo when the time is not right. 

next time the whole group hung out, the first thing kunhang said was how taeyong shouldn’t stuff it (the pizza slice he was eating) in his mouth with his dirty hands. johnny had never been more proud. yangyang followed in his boyfriend’s steps quick after that. 

dejun was harder to crack; approximately three weeks. though it took him two glasses of soju and one of johnny’s infamous hugs for him to open up, after he did so, johnny decided to adopt him as well. 

the next to come were jisung and chenle, chenle since he was an exchange student that needed help and jisung because he decided to tag along. they were both equally loud as the rest, so without much surprise they became the babies of the group. 

the last person he met was ten. ten waltzed into his life just as johnny realized he lost his clover. he brought the resin piece back and despite the sweaty hair covering his forehead and the tired look on his face, ten still smiled brightly when he looked up at johnny. 

and so johnny fell in love. 

he got nineteen great friends thanks to clover and one lover. even if it wasn’t luck nor fate, johnny was still thankful. 


	4. a step too far, an open gate behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4: wanderer

behind johnny’s new home, there is a little wooden door that leads to… somewhere. he has no clue where, since he never got around to exploring what is on the other side, but he’s almost one hundred percent positive it leads to the forest. well, it’s either the forest or some narnia shit. 

one early morning, when the autumn fog had yet to raise, he decided today is the day. he packed his camera, some coffee and food and off he went to find some forest spirits. 

the moment he pushes the gate open and steps outside his garden, it feels like time has stopped. the birds went quiet, the wind ceased to blow, everything changed yet nothing seemed to have  _ not _ been the same as just moments ago. 

he pays it no mind and just walks around, looking through the camera for anything that catches his eye. he photographs birds, incredibly still birds, flowers and leafs, such bleak, colorless flowers, and something that looks like a… glowing cloud. 

johnny is trying to duck under a tree branch to get closer to the newly spotted motionless squirrel when he comes face to face with a rather eccentric… being. their long white hair fell in their bright, almost purple eyes, and despite their short stature, the person dominated the whole space. 

“hello there stranger! never seen your face around these parts of the town. my name’s ten!” they hold their hand out and johnny swears there are scales on the back of his fingers. “and you are?”

“i-i’m johnny…” johnny looks around his surroundings.  _ where  _ exactly did he wander to? did he teleport to a different dimension? “where…”

“oh, here? you don’t know where you are, huh? well then,” ten takes his hand and begins to pull johnny deeper in the forest. “welcome to night vale, johnny. you won’t want to leave after just an hour here!”

the camera goes off. 


	5. a friend i call desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5: desire

admire from afar, never touch, never say their name, never think of them unless they’re on stage. they do not exist when they step down from the bright stage, when they’re taking their make-up off backstage, when they roam around freely in the club. 

those are the rules of the club johnny frequents. rules that he knows by heart, rules he’s never before broke. not about any dancers and clearly not about his three favorites. 

_ y.na _ is a select club, one that only few people can enter, but even so, the rules are strict to make sure the performers feel comfortable when they’re at work. though some still mingle with the guests, most prefer to keep to themselves. 

johnny’s favorite dancers aren’t like that. they go into the ocean of people and dance and drink and don’t care about who dances with them. it’s johnny who doesn’t want to break the rules; to make them uncomfortable. 

his desire grows each time he sees them, be it on or off stage, but he never does anything about it. he is contempt with cherishing their beauty and grace from a distance. as long as he kept away, he would be alright. 

in his defence, it wasn’t him who approached them. it was them. they made their way towards him, all swaying hips and bedroom eyes, glitter dancing on their skin. johnny could see it, even in the dimmed lights: they had the same desire for him that he held for them.

the smallest of them,  _ ten _ , takes a seat next to him, the colorful liquid in his glass spinning around as he does so. he leans in close, so close johnny can smell the raspberry perfume that lingers on his clothes. “you always leave before we can come to you, little pup? why is that?”

johnny blushes, refusing to look into ten’s eyes.  _ ty _ chuckles softly, the sound reminding johnny of bells in a gentle wind. he feels instantly drawn to him.  _ yoonoh’s _ hand rests close to where johnny’s hand is, and he can see the way the dancer’s fingers twitch with want. 

he has no idea why he turned into something he’s never been before, someone so shy he can’t even look the people he desires to be with in the eyes. 

didn’t ten ask him a question just a moment ago?  _ god _ , he must think of him as an idiot now! 

“cat got your tongue, pretty?” yoonoh asks.

he’s never been on the receiving end of such compliments, never been in the spotlight. this is all new to him. it’s as exciting as it is stressful. 

“wanna come with us? you can say no, handsome. we understand if you’re uncomfortable with this all,” ty’s voice is so sincere as he speaks that johnny knows that if he agrees to come with them, they will care for him the most, will listen to each and every of his requests.

johnny stands up, his knees giving out under the newly added weight of going  _ somewhere _ with the three people he’s been longing for. 

“l-lead the way.”

the men laugh, and while yoonoh takes a hold of his hand to lead him out of the club, johnny can only wish for the ground to swallow him and his stutter. 


	6. cherry wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 6: crimson  
tw//mention of blood in the last paragraph

a few years ago, in his photography class, the teacher asked johnny and his classmates to describe a color without using its name. back then, johnny thought of this as the biggest challenge he’s ever faced. how could one describe red without calling it  _ red? _ it was impossible. 

you can’t describe such an abstract concept without putting a name to it. everyone sees colors in a different way, no one has the same experience with it. 

on that assignment, johnny got a _b_ _minus_. 

he thinks that if he would’ve gotten it just two years later, he would’ve been able to get a perfect  _ a. _

now, after having met taeyong, he can describe the color red in many ways. for him, red is something not hot, but not quite cold either. it’s something warm, that calls for him. red means comfort and peace; a state of calmness that reaches his deepest core even when there is a war inside of him. 

red is like home. red is something he comes home to, it’s taeyong’s hair color, bright, almost blinding when he walks through the door, the color of his flushed cheeks when he runs into johnny’s arms, the color of taeyong’s lips, bitten and puffy, covered in a thin layer of cherry gloss. 

red is what johnny feels when he looks at taeyong. red are the sparks that come to life inside of him when he catches sight of the younger in the most mundane situations. 

the blood the spills down his neck as taeyong bites down when he sees johnny, that’s red. the ecstasy that blooms in his stomach, that’s red. the taste of his own blood as he kisses taeyong, his fangs biting on his bottom lip, never too much to break the skin, that’s red. 

for johnny, taeyong and everything that comes with him is the definition of crimson. 


	7. like glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 7: sparkling

jaehyun comes home to an unusual sight waiting for him. johnny, his beautiful, perfect, angelic johnny awaiting his entrance on the couch, wearing nothing but an oversized sweater. 

his skin glows in the candle light, and jaehyun swears he sees glitter spread all across his body. it makes the younger’s mouth dry out, swallowing in vain. it doesn’t bring him any comfort, it only makes his pants grow tighter when he notices the clear gloss adorning johnny’s lips. 

it sparkles; it compliments his skin so nicely that jaehyun can only think of kissing the elder until his whole body is covered in the sticky gloss. 

“j-jae… can you…” johnny spreads his legs slightly and that’s enough of an invitation for jaehyun to come and stay between them, leaning down to press his lips to johnny’s much plumper ones. 

the gloss tastes like honey, it tastes exactly like johnny. jaehyun goes wild because of it, throwing any logic left out the window and pressing his body on johnny’s to the point where all he can feel  _ is _ the elder and nothing more. 

this is his vice, johnny’s warm body against his, grinding on his thigh, the elder’s hands grabbing at anything he can touch just to feel jaehyun better. johnny whimpering his name as jaehyun bites down on his neck and gifts him new marks, new reminders of who he belongs to. 

this is his virtue, johnny cumming all over his sweater with jaehyun’s hand around his neck. this is what makes jaehyun better, what brings out the goodness in him. 


	8. under the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 8: underwater

johnny finds himself near a body of water late at night. he doesn’t know  _ why  _ he’s here, the only thing he’s aware of right now is that  _ something  _ called for him. something he can’t see  _ or _ identify. 

a faceless voice; one that sounds like that of a timeless ghost. johnny is in love with it before the voice can finish its song. the melody is something so simple, yet so,  _ so  _ intriquate. the voice rises and falls with such practiced ease that johnny can’t help himself but wish that it will keep on singing for as long as it’s able. 

“h-hello?” his voice rings in the quiet night. johnny swears the power of its call sends ripples through the clear water. the moon moves in it, dancing across the surface of it. 

the voice stops and something moves near the shore. 

“i… i know you’re there! i could hear you! your voice called to me! can you… could you show yourself please?” johhny’s words die in his throat when he gets to the end. it’s dead quiet. he feels alone. 

“ok… i guess i just imagined it…” he turns around, ready to go back home and never drink coffee at ten in the evening. he doesn’t get to take two steps before the water moves again, this time a body coming out. 

it shines with the water dripping down the skin and even with the frown decorating their face, johnny still feels himself fall in love even  _ more. _

“are you… a mermaid?” 

the person-- being-- mermaid? rolls their eyes as their whole body emerges out of the water. they have legs, which rules out the possibility of johnny having fallen in love with a half fish half human being. 

“i am a phi thale, you idiot.” they can see the thoughts forming inside johnny’s head before johnny opens his mouth. “a thai water spirit. and it just so happens i can sing. sorry to break your bubble, earthian.”

the spirit disappears back in the water after its brief explaination, but before their head goes down underwater, they say, “come swim with me, human. humans say that under the water is the most romantic place where you can be with someone. come show me if it’s true, will you?”

johnny has never undressed so fast in his life before. 


	9. (i love you) for sentimental reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 9: vintage

the wind blows johnny’s hair out of his face. he can taste the saltiness of the sea on his lips. they’ve been traveling for  _ days _ to get to cali and finally, after so many wasted nights and driving on roads surrounded by  _ nothing _ , they made it. 

ten had fallen asleep when they entered los angeles, but now he’s wide awake and bouncing in his seat. jaehyun is humming next to him, his soft voice having helped johnny so much through the whole trip. and taeyong? johnny hasn’t seen him for a while. he’s sure he’s somewhere hidden under the blanket next to ten, but he’s too scared to find out if it’s true. 

they just graduated high school and, like all other students who want to forget about the awful four years they spent trapped in the school system. 

ten jumps out of the car before johnny even stops it. he starts running down the beach, screaming at the top of his lungs, “come on, party poopers! it’s the fucking fifties! you all act as if there’s still a war going on,  _ come on! _ ”

johnny follows him, and when he looks behind he sees jaehyun carrying a half-asleep taeyong in his arms. they sit on the sand, not caring about how uncomfortably hot it is. there is frank sinatra playing somewhere in the distance.

slowly, taeyong wakes up as well, but as soon as he’s up he begins whining about how it’s too hot and how his boyfriends aren’t doing anything to help him. 

johnny kisses him gently as an apology and soon enough he finds himself with a lapful of taeyong. the beach is empty and with that thought in mind alone, he continues to kiss taeyong, uncaring of what the world may think. 

his boyfriends are here and that’s all he really cares about. 


	10. flowers on your skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 10: flower

when people see johnny they don’t usually think of him as someone who sells flowers for a living. it’s all because of his big stature. it also doesn’t help he is _covered_ in tattoos, curtesy of his boyfriend. 

when people see his boyfriend, on the other hand, they think of him as the cliche tattoo artist. ten is also covered in tattoos, but while johnny keeps them covered under fluffy sweaters and soil, ten showcases them with every occasion he gets. 

they’re different yet so alike. despite ten being more of an artistic, rebel soul, he still has a soft spot for flowers (and johnny). 

they _are _the reason the two of them met, if johnny is being honest. well, not a pretty bouquet, per se. more of a succulent dropped on the ground, its pretty pot shattering. 

it was johnny’s fault; walking into ten and causing him to drop the plant. the whole encounter started with a rant about how incompetent tall people are and ended up with johnny telling ten he can help save the succulent (thus scoring himself a date with the passionate man). 

johnny had to plant a mini garden of cacti and succulents until ten accepted his apology. 

he did get a pretty boyfriend out of this, so honestly, johnny counts it all as a win. 


	11. baby baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 11: abandoned

a knock on the front door startles johnny. he groggily sits up, eyeing the clock on the bedside table. it says that it's just three in the morning, and for a moment he contemplates snuggling back to ten's warm side and going back to sleep. the knocking comes back, this time louder, and johnny can't ignore it anymore.

cursing, he stands and heads downstairs, tugging a hoodie over his head. the house is freezing, even though he turned the heat up at least three degrees higher than normal. he pulls the door open, not bothering to check who is behind it, knocking like a madman. to his surprise, he finds a small bundle awaiting on the doorstep, the little thing sleeping soundly, despite the cold air around it.

johnny is confused. no, scratch that, johnny is fucking teriffied, because there is an actual fucking _baby_ on his doorstep. what the hell is happening? he picks its-- the baby's carrier up and so he notices the piece of paper sticking out from in between the green blanket.

it's a simple letter, the person who wrote simply begging johnny to take care of their baby the way they couldn't.

he sighs, and goes back inside, this time with a child-- a fucking child, in his arms. johnny doesn't know what to do. he should wake ten up and talk about the situation with him, maybe call the child services and get them to help the little dude or dudette, but he can't bring himself to do so.

he simply stares at its serene face, so unaware of the world it's been thrown in. despite the circumstances johnny has met the little human, he wants to protect it with his life. he wants ten to be ok with having a child in their life and for both of them to enjoy being parents. they may be young, but johnny likes to think they are ready for this challenge.

the baby opens its eyes; they're big and full of inocennce, looking at johnny as if he holds the whole meaning to the universe.

johnny falls in love just like that. the smile he gets from the baby almost makes him cry, and before he can even think it through, he's rushing upstairs, the baby held closely to his chest and waking ten-- his tennie, his beautiful husband-- up, babbling excitedly about how they may be parents.

ten, though still sleepy and not fully understanding what his husband is saying, is still as happy when he spots the little thing. 

that's how mark gets in their lives, on a quiet night, in a baby carrier, wrapped in a green blanket. it's unconventional, but mark ends up being _theirs _and they end up loving him just the same. 


	12. what are boys made out of?

taeyong pushes a cupcake in front of johnny's face, his eyes begging him to just try it.

johnny has never been a fan of sweets, always going for something sour, bitter even, instead of the sweet treats his boyfriend seemed to be addicted to. it's partially because taeyong himself is too sweet for johnny to even think of touching anything sugary and partially because sugar makes his head hurt. even when they first started dating, johnny had to restrain himself from gagging whenever he saw taeyong inhale sugar at an impossibly rapid pace.

the older man sighs and looks at the pink cupcake, covered in an equally pink layer of icing. it looks like diabetes wrapped in white paper. it looks just like johnny's biggest nightmare.

"baby, we've talked about this before. i'm not fit to taste your amazing creations. why don't you ask tennie to be the one who gives you feedback, hm?"

taeyong's eyes lose their sparkle for just a second, before the ever present pout comes back on his lips. "please? pretty please? i made this for you! i promise you, you'll enjoy it, johnny! cross my heart and hope to die!" he pushes the pink mostrosity in his face again, this time with an immense amount of determination plastered on his face.

sighing one more time, johnny takes the cupcake and smells it. it smells like sugar, that much is obvious, but there is... something hidden under all that sugar, johnny just can't place his finger on what that something is. it smells sour, like lemons, but that can't be. he's tasted taeyong's lemon and strawberry cupcakes before and those were far too sweet, despite the sourness of the lemons.

he takes a bite reluctantly, cringing when the gritty sugar in the icing hits his tongue. he chews and chews, waiting for the sickening sensation to come, but it never does. instead, his mouth feels like it's on fire. sure, it's a nice change from the sugar, but jesus, he never expected his boyfriend to try and kill him with chilli powder slipped in a vanilla cupcake!

taeyong's eyes widen and he quickly hands the elder a glass of milk. "too hot?" he asks, the smallest hint of guilt lingering in his voice.

"not as hot as you though, babe," johnny says after having chugged down more than half of the milk.

taeyong rolls his eyes fondly and takes the disaster cupcake out of johnny's hands, throwing it in the bin. "next time i'll get it right, mark my words."

"please don't try to kill me again, love."

the younger sticks his tongue out, "no promises."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
